happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Addict to New
Addict to New is an episode from the 64th season. In this episode, Tine tries getting Nico off of his addiction yet again. Starring *Nico and Tine Featuring *Beef and Cud Appearances *Smith *Power Plot Nico is seen smoking a cigarette outside of his house. Tine, who is walking down a street, sees Nico smoking and gets angry. He stomps over to Nico and takes his cigarette from him. He then steps on it, crumpling it up. Nico tells him to leave him alone, and lights another cigarette. Tine puts the cigarette Nico is smoking out and takes Nico with him. At his office, Nico is seen sitting on a chair, waiting. He picks up a magazine and starts reading it. He flips over to the next page, but Tine takes the magazine away from Nico and brings him into his office. Nico sits down on a chair and Tine puts a cigarette on the table in front of him. He also puts a metal wristband on Nico's wrist. Nico reaches for the cigarette, but the wristband zaps him. Nico is seen slightly irritated, attempting to reach the cigarette in different ways. He then sees that his wristband is sliding off from the sweat. He rips the wristband off and tosses it outside, where it lands on Power's car, denting it. In anger, Power kicks his car, hurting his foot. Nico quickly lights the cigarette, but before he could smoke it, Tine shoots the cigarette with a pistol. A few minutes later, Nico is seen shedding his fur frequently, being very agitated. Tine tells Nico that he is doing well with his progress, but his sentence is quickly cut off when Nico yells at him from his agitation. Tine tells Nico that the yelling is part of the process, but Nico starts hallucinating. A cigarette on the table grows arms and legs and so does the lighter in Nico's pocket. The cigarette pleads Nico to use him, and so does the lighter. The hallucination ends, and Tine asks Nico if he is okay, but Nico screams in agony and runs through a window. Tine walks towards the window, causing a piece of glass to fall on Tine and slice him in half. Nico, now on a grassy field with a cigarette in his hand, lights the cigarette, but before he could smoke it, a crow takes the cigarette and caws at Nico. Nico starts hallucinating again, seeing all of the blades of grass around him as cigarettes being lit by a floating hand similar to his own. Nico screams and comes across a street. He sees a store across the street and sees how busy the street is. He somehow dodges all of the cars and enters the store. He kicks down the store door, now holding a shotgun. He aims the shotgun at the storekeep, Smith, who stares blankly at him. Nico waves his hand in front of Smith and pushes him over. Smith gets back up, and a hallucination starts with Smith as a cigarette, rushing Nico to light him. Nico picks Smith up and sucks on his head, but realizes he is sucking on Smith. He forgets this and takes all of the cigarettes and runs outside. Smith gets hungry and flies outside. Nico laughs maniacally, but the cigarettes get blown away by the wind. He runs after the cigarettes, but quickly tires out due to his heavy smoking. He falls down and sees a "cigarette" on the ground. He smokes it, but it's really a joint, and he starts coughing harshly. Insane, he rips his ears off from stress and runs offscreen. He runs towards a farm and sees Cud packing boxes of tobacco onto a tractor with a carrier tied to the back of it. Beef gets on the tractor and starts it. Nico sees the tractor driving away and runs after it, constantly tiring out every time he catches up to the tractor, despite how slow it's going. He falls down in tiredness and starts panting from how long he was running. As the tractor drives away, his bangs suddenly flip up. His teeth become sharp and he grows an insane amount of strength. He speeds ahead of the tractor and jumps on. He tosses Cud off of the tractor and starts grabbing all of the boxes of tobacco. Beef, who has a radio sitting next to him, closes his eyes and starts humming. Nico sees the traffic ahead of him and speeds up. The cars all hit Beef's tractor, blowing it up. Nico goes flying into the air and lands next to the road. He sees all of the tobacco blown up and starts crying. Suddenly, he stops crying and looks around. He smiles, but smells a cigarette nearby. He picks it up, but throws it away instead. He cheerfully walks back home. The episode ends with Smith devouring Nico. Deaths *Tine is sliced in half by glass. *Beef dies in an explosion. *Nico is eaten alive. Trivia *This may be the only episodes where Nico gets off an addiction and doesn't switch to another. *This is the first time Beef dies, but Cud doesn't. *This is the only time Nico "flips out". Category:User:RandomzSunfish23901's Episodes Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 64 Episodes